


Pastel!Phil and Punk!Dan Drabble

by alotofphandoms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Pastel!Phil, and short, dan's in a gang, gang members - Freeform, im sorry, punk!dan - Freeform, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel!Phil and Punk!Dan are fighting when Dan's gang tries to beat up little Philly. I don't know, it's pretty shit.</p><p> </p><p>Teen and Up for a little violence and bad language</p><p>also sorry for the terrible fic title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel!Phil and Punk!Dan Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this is pretty shit, I just wanted to write something. I also imagined Phil pretty short like 5'7'' or something because idk height difference is cute. anyway this is terrible so yeah judge me all you want

"You let that guy flirt with you!" Dan shouted at Phil, jealous out of his mind, as they walked towards his car. Phil's thin hands pulled down his mint green sleeves and hugged himself. Dan always got like this when someone he thought was attractive talked to Phil. 

 

"I-I'm sorry.." Phil whispered, hating being yelled at. Dan's fists balled up and his tattoos flexed with his muscle. Phil stopped walking for a moment, worried this was the time Dan was going to loose it.

 

"I hate people, ugh!" He shouted. "Why can't everyone just leave you alone?!" Dan stops and turns around to look at Phil, his piercings shiny in the sunlight. "Everyone's always bothering you!"

 

"Well, I can speak for myself. I can tell them to back off.." Phil stuttered, stepping a foot closer.

 

"No, you can't talk back to the guys, they'll knock you out so fast.." Dan said, sighing. He was the leader of his gang and when they saw Phil most of them made fun of them and some even began flirting with Phil just to riel Dan up. Of course it works, and they're still doing it six months later.

 

"Then maybe you should tell them off..." Phil suggested softly, still hugging himself and stepping another foot closer. Dan finally looked up at him and then above his head.

 

"Phil!" Dan shouted and Phil jumped as three pairs of hands grabbed at his thin body. The arms threw him down on the hard ground, knocking the wind out of him. Phil barely was able to look up before a fist collided with his face. The pain numbed his face, stinging as he tried to open his eyes again. Another blow to his stomach and his hands fumbled to protect himself. Phil looked up to see guys from Dan's gang, looking pissed. Phil waited for another hit but Dan quickly intervened, punching one of them in the face. 

 

"Hey! Dude, why don't you help? He's just a little fag." The other shouted at Dan, smirking. Phil flinched at the word and Dan almost did as well. 

 

"Shut the fuck up, Nick. Stay away from him." Dan growled, furious they would actually try to gang up on them like this. Phil tried to shuffle away from them but one of the three kicked him right in the side, making him groan. "Stop! I said don't touch him!" Dan screamed and the boy flinched.

 

"Listen Dan, we just wanted to help you get this kid away from you." Nick said, putting his hands up.

 

"I don't want him away from me. God, just fuck off guys. Get out of here." Dan said and when they didn't leave, Dan slowly walked closer, getting inches from their faces. "And I don't ever want to see you near him again." Dan said, pointing at Phil. The boys nodded and ran off, scared of what Dan might to do them. As soon as they ran, Dan was by Phil's side, eyes soft and caring.

 

"Are you alright baby?" Dan said, sounding like a different person but in the best way possible. He gripped Phil's sides carefully, helping him stand. Phil nods, not wanting to speak, eyes filling with tears. "No no, don't cry, please. I can't stand seeing you cry.." Dan pleaded, wiping the blood away from Phil's face and kissing him on the eyelids to make sure he wouldn't cry.

 

"Dan.." Phil whispered. 

 

"Yeah babe?" Dan asked, setting his palms on Phil's neck.

 

"Stop hanging out with those dicks?" Phil asked timidly. He had asked this many times but he had hoped this time it would be different, as this time he was bleeding because of them. Dan's eyes softened.

 

"I'll do whatever you want, Phil. I'm so sorry I yelled at you earlier and they came and hurt you.. I'm sorry." Dan ran his hands through Phil's hair, caressing his face softly.

 

"It's not your fault Dan.." Phil assured him, smiling softly. It was like Dan was a different person; his black piercings and edgy tattoos suddenly looked odd in contrast with his soft brown eyes. Phil liked it though, how Dan became so caring and loving around Phil. 

 

"Are you okay?" Dan asks again and Phil nods. Dan swallows and takes his cold hands off Phil's warm face, grasping Phil's hand instead. Phil smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. 

 

"I do hurt a lot though. They might've broken a rib." Phil says, groaning.

 

"What!?" Dan exclaims, stopping in his tracks, too worried to continue walking.

 

"Kidding! Sorry, I just felt like messing with you! It's just a bit of bruising." Phil giggled.

 

"I hate you." Dan says with a smile, slinging his arm around Phil anyway because he loved the little dork.


End file.
